


Dulce Hueso Avenue

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Dulce Hueso Avenue [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Humor, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A young woman who ends up in the macabre side of the apartment.
Series: Dulce Hueso Avenue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635556





	1. Chapter 1

A Puerto Rican woman walked into a apartment

She has long curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light purple bolero jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans and black flat shoes.

Her name is Marinuela Martinez

But when she walked to a door, a ghostly green portal opened.

Marinuela gulped as she walked into a portal.

Marinuela said "oh no"

The skeletal little girls were jump roping.

A couple were listening to a song until a ghostly bobby soxer jumped into a woman's head.

A woman began to dance as a 1940s song played

A man laughed nervously and joined in.

"This is bad am I in a cute yet creepy reino de pesadilla!"

But Marinuela sees her daughter crawling

Marinuela said "Bibi!"

Bibi giggles


	2. Chapter 2

Bibi crawled to a woman.

A goth woman holds Bibi

She has long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress.

"Let's see black curly hair brown eyes tan skin"

Bibi squealed as she clapped her hands

But they hears a familiar voice

"Excuse me is that Bibi"

Marinuela walked to Bibi and a goth woman.

"Hi I'm Marinuela Martinez and this is my daughter Bibi"

Bibi babbled

"I'm Nuela"

A black cat walked to Nuela.

Marinuela said "oh no"

Nuela said "Follow me"

Later.....

Nuela opened the door

Marinuela and Bibi walked into a living room.

Marinuela said "What is this place?"

Nuela appears behind her

Marinuela screamed

"Welcome to Dulce Hueso Avenue!"

Marinuela's eyes widen in awe 

Marinuela said "It's Hermosa"

Nuela said "Yes a man build a apartment hundred years ago"

Suddenly they hears footsteps stomping and bone cracking.

Marinuela whimpered

Nuela sighed "Also I have a roommate"

But it turned out to be a human with a robe and shower cap.

He has black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and black mustache.

Bibi walked to him

Bibi babbled

"I'm Xavier you must be Bibi"

Bibi giggles

Xavier blushed "Stop looking at me!?"

Marinuela said "How did Xavier get to the macabre side of the apartment"

Nuela said "Well Marinuela I wanna tell you a story"

Nuela began to started to create creepy shadow puppets

"Once there was a teenage boy who was tired of being bullied and emotionally abused so he decided to move out from his house to a apartment but everything went black"

Marinuela shuddered

Nuela said "He woke up and realized that he's in the macabre side of the apartment. He end up making new friends with the supernatural"

Xavier said "Hey!"

Bibi giggles


	3. Chapter 3

Xavier was reading a book but someone shoved its long green tongue into his ear.

Xavier growled

It was a skeletal frog

Xavier pulled a green tongue out of his ear.

A skeletal frog ribbited and hopped away

Xavier sighed in relief and continued reading but a ghostly blue tentacle pulled his brain out of his head.

Xavier growled and puts his brain back into his head through his ear.

Xavier screamed as a skeletal arm rises from the floor.

A skeleton rises from the floor.

"Excuse me do you mind if I read here"

Xavier fainted

A skeleton put on reading glasses and began to read a book.

Bibi laughed as she clapped her hands


End file.
